


I...Like you?

by Crazy4fanfics



Series: Attack on Titan oneshots!!! [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Fluff, M/M, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4fanfics/pseuds/Crazy4fanfics
Summary: “Hey, Eren?” He started.“Yeah?”“I think I like you.”"No shit.”(Basically, an AU in which it is the summer holidays, Levi is a dense idiot and Eren ends up making the first move)





	I...Like you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so idk. If I have made any mistakes, feel free to tell me in the comments! :)

Levi was sick. At least he thought so. He would always have this weird flutter in his stomach every time Eren was around him. Every time Eren laughed, spoke and touched him, Levi would get this strange feeling in him. His heart would thump wildly and he would feel heat rushing to his cheeks. Even thinking about Eren brought heat to his cheeks. He was probably dying. Oh dear, he sure hoped he not. Maybe an allergy?

He had consulted his mother about this a few times in the past. But she would always giggle at him whilst patting his head and shaking her own, often telling him that he was adorable and that he would understand soon. He had gone to Hanji once as well. And boy, was it the worst mistake he had ever made. They had let out a loud screech in his ear and proceeded to shake him vigorously. They were rather helpful though - even though it nearly cost him his hearing -, providing him with an answer unlike his mother, although it was ridiculous. 

“You. Like. Him!” 

The raven remembered them shouting those words clearly. Punctuating each word slowly, as if he was a child who was just learning how to speak, and jabbing him in the chest - painfully, might I add - with every punctuation. This suggestion, of course, received a blushing Levi, intensely protesting at their insinuation. Sputtering about how it was definitely not possible, and how ridiculous she was for even considering the possibility. And of course, they decided to give him a thorough run-down as to why they knew that he like Eren. Levi then proceeded to rethink his life choices whilst ignoring her annoying ramblings. 

But now that he thought of it, maybe it was true. Maybe just maybe. Everything that Hanji had said was correct. Did he have an unknown flutter in his belly? Yes. Did his face heat up at the mention of Eren? Yes. And so on. Actually, that couldn’t be it. Eren was his best friend, how could he like his best friend? And how could he be sure that Eren liked him? Or was even gay for that matter?

“Levi?”

The male in question jolted up upon hearing his name and feeling a sudden additional weight on his shoulder. Levi had not realised that he had been absorbed in his own thoughts. He looked to his right and found Eren’s face invading his sight, their noses nearly touching. Heat rushed to his face again as he jumped away, creating slightly more space between each other. 

“Levi? Are you alright? You seem more jumpy than usual.”

“H-huh? Um, y-yeah,” Levi cursed at himself for stuttering. This seemed to amuse the brunet and apparently gave him to urge to get closer to the raven. And closer he was. Eren crawled on his four limbs towards Levi on his bed. He apparently had a genius idea of shoving his face right in front of Levi’s. Their noses touching this time. 

Levi felt heat crawl up his neck, cheeks and to the tips of ears. He blinked owlishly, his mind drawing a blank. Steel-grey eyes met aquamarine ones both seemingly getting lost in each other. Levi felt his heart race a million miles an hour, his stomach doing twists and flips. The raven watched as aquamarine eyes flickered to his lips. 

Eren gave a small smile and a light laugh when Levi made no effort to move. He then tilted his head slightly to the right and pressed his lips against Levi’s. Levi visibly froze, feeling Eren’s cool, soft - how come they were so soft? - lips against his. He didn’t know what to do. He looked into Eren’s eyes and saw a flash of sadness. And he felt Eren’s lips slowly pull away from his. No, he did not want the kiss to stop. It felt right.

Panicking, Levi sloppily, and quickly, leaned forward to press his mouth against Eren’s. This appeared to have encouraged the tall brunet. Placing his one of his tanned hands on the raven’s hip and the other behind his neck, right at his nape, deepening the kiss with his eyes closed. Levi’s arms instinctively encircled Eren’s neck, a hand slipping in his hair and tugging his head further down and without even realising it, he closed his eyes as well. 

Levi felt Eren gently tugging his hip closer towards him as if signalling to the raven to move closer. And the male complied, crawling onto his lap and sitting in it. Eren moved his hands from Levi’s hips to his shoulder blades and pulled him flush against his chest. A huff of breath was pushed from Levi’s lips at the collision of their bodies, and the following inhalation was as loud as a swimmer’s before a dive.

Then, Eren pressed his lips bruisingly hard against Levi’s, and they opened slightly. Levi felt something wet sweep across his lips and slipped between them, caressing his front teeth. His lungs froze and screamed for air while his brain crashed and burned. The blood rushed through his ears because his heart had basically gone haywire, and Levi had no clue as of what to do. Because for one, Eren wanted to french kiss him.

Levi was unsure. Eren was his best friend, and best friends don’t usually stick their tongues in the other’s mouth, do they? But why did it feel so right? However, before he could think anymore Eren pulled him closer, groaning against his mouth, obviously asking to be let in, and Levi’s flimsy resistance failed spectacularly. Levi slanted his lips better over Eren’s, slotting it better and opened his mouth. The taste, the wet slide of muscles and the sounds that were escaping, - because yes, Levi was also letting small noises escape, much to his future embarrassment - the overwhelming heat and even the unfortunate increasing lack of air was absolutely amazing. And this made Levi wonder why they hadn’t done this before. 

But alas, the utter need for oxygen forced them apart. Stopping them from continuing it to something more. Levi opened his eyes and looked down into Eren’s rather vibrant ones. - and yes, Levi had transitioned from sitting in Eren’s lap to kneeling in between his legs - They both panted quietly, calming their racing hearts, in which Eren gave Levi a wide closed-eye smile.

“Hey, Eren?” Levi started.

“Yeah?”

“I think I like you,” Levi confessed as if the kiss hadn’t already confirmed it. And Eren rolled his eyes.

“Pfft, no shit.” 

Levi flushed and rolled his eyes as well, quickly cupping Eren’s cheeks and bringing his face closer. He then muttered a soft ‘shut up’ before closing the distance once again. This made Eren smile into against Levi's soft pink lips, reciprocating the act in an innocent kiss.

Yep, Hanji was right. 


End file.
